


Gaps

by DragonSkinBoots (Syrenne)



Category: Avengers Academy, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenne/pseuds/DragonSkinBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet van Dyne was one of the first students at Avengers Academy. She's had time to see the the world a little more clearly and doesn't quite know what to make of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaps

**Author's Note:**

> So having played more Avengers Academy than is probably healthy in 48 hours, I have lots of questions. This will probably have some more pieces joining it at some point.

Things were strange at Avengers Academy. But that was to be expected, after all, it was a school for superheroes sat next to weird-purple-Time-Fog. She should have been freaked out by that and a hundred other things. But that wasn’t what made Janet’s stomach feel like she had an army of mini hers flying around inside firing lasers and poking things. Instead it was looking at the people around her and feeling the gaps.

 

People were missing and people were missing things, histories, parts of themselves that shouldn’t have been forgotten. They all seemed like huge unravelling pieces of string shoved into boxes the size of the tiny her’s thumb. Things were falling out, or had fallen out already and been swept away.

 

Even Janet. She was a perky superhero who could shrink and shoot lasers. That was what she could remember. She had something like a gazillion followers on every social media account possible. She knew that. But she didn’t understand why or how.

 

She had just, not woken up, not been born, just _arrived_ at Avengers Academy. Tony Stark had been there. And she had recognised him. He hadn’t seemed to recognise her. They were strangers and yet when she saw him she could see the shadows of someone else sitting around his shoulders like armour. Like the boots and gloves that he had made, boots and gloves that didn’t seem like nearly enough. And that was something he seemed to feel too.

 

She could respect matching your clothes to your accessories, hell she was a designer wasn’t she (she ignored the pinch that seemed to come from that, because of course she was a designer. She was a superhero and a designer and a teenager, but of the three it wasn’t designer or superhero that felt out of place.)? But he seemed to be trying to fill in the  . . . gaps.  Yes gaps. His clothes were almost a uniform, chosen or maybe made to cover the parts of him that weren’t armour plated. After she figured that out she found herself looking in the mirror a lot less.

 

Gaps were found in other places, too. Natasha seemed to see them everywhere. That was why she was always asking questions and never trusting the answers. Fury seemed to watch her, knowing that she would keep looking and yet never helping or stopping her. He would just give her assignments. And watch. He watched them all, but it was Natasha that he seemed to expect to have to – ha! – keep an eye on.

 

But everyone kept doing as they were told. Doing tasks again and again. One normal teenage thing, after superhero chore, after training, after, after, after.

 

And nobody seemed to see any reason why it shouldn’t be the case that a school was slowly being built around them. That they had to jump through hoops, do “normal” things, plan parties, take selfies, work at the blasting range, to get buildings put up. And always the fact that she couldn’t remember any time before she was looking around the campus stung at the back of her mind. She couldn’t forget it. It was always there.

 

But she didn’t ask questions. That didn’t seem to be in her skillset.


End file.
